


So?

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gay Bashing, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale their first homophobic experience as parents while being at the grocery store with their daughter.





	So?

**Author's Note:**

> ****Leah Marie is of speaking age in this one***  
There will be stories where Leah Marie varies in age from time to time.

Aziraphale and Crowley were walking down the aisle at their local grocery store while Leah Marie was in the cart. Crowley was dressed in a more feminine style than what he usually wears in public. Leah Marie was wearing a black dress with ruffles on it and her hair was done in a double bun style. Both daddy and daughter were wearing sunglasses as well. Aziraphale was enjoying being out with his amazing family. As they passed by an older woman, Leah Marie noticed the woman looking at them and starting to walk over towards them.

”Mama, hold on. Someone’s coming.” Leah suddenly piped up. Aziraphale and Crowley stopped walking as the woman came closer to the three of them. The woman did not have a happy look on her face. She looked at Aziraphale and Crowley. Crowley for the most part.

“Excuse me but how can you wear something like that in public?” The woman asked Crowley.

“Pardon?” Crowley asked back, trying to be polite the woman in front of their daughter. The woman let out a sigh.

”First thing, you are showing a lot of skin. More than what is comfortable for the public. Two, you are a _man_. Men should wear men’s clothing. And three, you have a child with you. I am not going to mention that being gay is a sin. You are not being a good influence for her.” The woman replied to Crowley. Crowley was not going to let this woman disrespect like this.

”Why does it matter to you what I wear? You are not my husband, you don’t help with the bills and you do not own me. I can wear whatever I want. Also, how dare you say such things about my husband! Being gay is not a sin! Plus, if this outfit is showing too much skin for you then you have bad taste when it comes to judging someone.” Crowley said back to her. The woman was getting irritated.

”You Do not have to give me sass. I am just expressing my opinions. That is all.” The woman told him.

”No, you are being sexist and homophobic! That is what you are being to us!” Crowley spoke back to the woman. 

“I just think that you should wearing something different in front of a child, at least.” The woman said back to him.

”So?” Leah Marie suddenly piped up. All three of them looked over at Leah Marie. Leah Marie did not like how this woman was treating her Daddy. Not one bit of it.

”My Daddy And Mommy can wear whatever he wants! I don’t think he looks bad. I think he looks beautiful! So is my Mama! I love my Mommy and Daddy. All he is doing just be who they are. Gender doesn’t define someone as a person. Who you are in the inside does! Also...I rather have them as my parents than you! You sound like you live a sad and uninteresting life, lady. Why don’t you go live your life and leave us to live ours!” Leah Marie said to the woman. The woman’s eyes widened at the sudden statement. 

Aziraphale and Crowley gave each other a quick look and smiled.

”You need to be kinder to your elders.” The woman said to Leah Marie.

”And you need to be kinder as a human being. Seriously. You really do.” Leah Marie said back to her. The woman did not want to do this anymore. She made a face at Aziraphale and Crowley and left the scene. Aziraphale and Crowley looked down at Leah Marie, who was hugging her plush snake. Neither Crowley or Aziraphale we’re mad or anything at her. In fact, they were proud of her. She not only just stood up for both of her parents but for what she truly believes in. It was already hard enough for her because of who she is and what her parents are. Leah Marie should not have to deal with ignorance of society. 

Aziraphale and Crowley finished their grocery shopping and then headed back home.

**####**

****Later that evening, Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on the couch while Leah Marie was drawing at her little table in the living room area. Though, she did not look happy right now. Aziraphale looked over at their daughter.

”Leah? Are you alright, sweetie?” Aziraphale asked her. Leah Marie let out a sigh and then shook her head a couple of times.

”Not really.” Leah Marie replied to him. Now, both Aziraphale and Crowley were looking at her.

”How come, hun?” Aziraphale asked another question. Leah Marie looked at both of her parents this time.

”Because of what happened at the grocery store. I feel like I am a bad person now because of it.” Leah Marie explained to them.

”You did nothing wrong nor you should bad about it. That lady was being hateful. You were just standing up for us and what you believe in. That is nothing to feel ashamed or bad about. We love you so much and we do not want you to believe in something that you do not feel comfortable about. Just because society wants to make you believe in one thing does not mean that they are right. Only _you _can have a choice of what you want to believe in and not want to believe in. And we rather you just be yourself!” Crowley said to her. Leah Marie smiled.

”Really?” Leah Marie asked a question this time. Both her parents nodded back at her.

”Yes, honey.” Aziraphale replied back to her. Leah Marie got up from her little table and walked over to her mommy and daddy. She stood in front of them and suddenly hugged them both around their legs. Aziraphale and Crolwey were still looking at her.

”I love you both, too.” Leah Marie suddenly spoke up. Both of her parents smiled and then Crowley lifted her up and placed her in his lap as he hugged her back.

”We love you, too, sweetheart.” Crowley said back to her. Both Aziraphale and Crowley kissed on the cheeks. Leah Marie let out a happy giggle as she relaxed and placed her head against her Daddy’s chest. Aziraphale placed his head on Crowley’s shoulder. That lady did not know what she was talking about. They are a loving family, regardless of gender. Plus, they were not exactly either man or woman, though, they presented themselves as men in the mortal world, they still do not exactly go by gender norms. Nor they should have to. And neither should Leah Marie. The two of them are so happy to not only have each other in their lives but have a daughter like Leah Marie in their lives as well. 

**The End**


End file.
